orvillefandomcom-20200222-history
Kaylon 1
|image1= |caption1= |class:= |type:= |status:= |satellites:= |native_species:=Kaylon |location:=Said to be very distant from Planetary Union space |affiliation:=Kaylon |image2=Kaylon 1 city.png |caption2=Kaylon 1 boasts impressive, extremely advanced cities. }} Kaylon 1, or simply Kaylon,Episode 2x06: A Happy RefrainHalsey. Episode 2x08: Identity, Pt. 1 is the current homeworld of the Kaylon species. Admiral Halsey states that the planet is "a long way" from Planetary Union space.Episode 2x08: Identity, Pt. 1 Description Kaylon 1 is a planet populated by artificial life-forms.Episode 2x06: A Happy Refrain According to Isaac, its circumference is 57,583 kilometers with an "average density" of 4.42 grams per cubic centimeter and a gravity 1.13 times that of Earth.Episode 2x06: A Happy Refrain Forty meters below the surface are thousands of vast "subterranean structures" extending for miles all over the planet, a network of tunnels, chambers, and caves connected to the surface through chutes.Bortus. Episode 2x08: Identity, Pt. 1 Each structure houses the corpses of the original indigenous species to the planet, known the "Builders." A single chamber contains 500,000 bodies alone.Episode 2x08: Identity, Pt. 1 The planet is heavily guarded by a defense perimeter and highly advanced scanning technology. A sphere array is located in the southern hemisphere of the planet.Episode 2x08: Identity, Pt. 1 History Kaylon 1 was once home to an unnamed species of organic lifeforms who created the Kaylon race as servants. The Kaylon, however, soon developed sentience and, after failing to peacefully negotiate for their freedom, rebelled against their creators, utterly exterminating all organic life on the planet, burying the Builders' remains in a series of caves beneath the planet before they rebuilt their world into a perfect mechanical society. In the 25th Century, Kaylon society had grown to a point where they had exceeded the informational capacity of their world. Needing to colonize space, the Kaylon Primary dispatched Isaac to infiltrate and observe the neighbouring Planetary Union and discover if the organics were worthy of surviving or had to be eliminated. The Kaylon were infamously isolationist. Even as late as December 2420, no Human had visited Kaylon 1.Episode 2x06: A Happy Refrain In 2420, the Kaylon felt Isaac had gathered enough data and deactivated him. Unaware of this, the [[USS Orville|USS Orville]] brought Isaac back to Kaylon 1 to have him repaired. Seeing in the ship a way to sneak past the Union defences, the Kaylon stalled Mercer until they were ready to take the ship, seizing it as their flagship as their invasion fleet launched. Though the Kaylon initially held the upper hand in the Battle of Earth, they retreated back home when the Krill fleet joined the fight. Culture Kaylon 1 is a very ruthless, logical, and technology driven society. The physical form of any Kaylon are assembled within factories and their program forms are expected to behave in rigid and predictable patterns, only what they were designed to do. If any of them act out of the ordinary, they are terminated without hesitation. Kaylon 1 is led by an organization or entity known as Kaylon Primary. They first revealed themselves to the [[USS Orville|USS Orville]] after temporarily terminating Isaac's programming once he has acquired a sufficient amount of data on biological lifeforms.Identity, Pt. 1 Kaylon attitudes towards biologicals is one of supremacy. They consider all biologicals intellectually and physically inferior and see nothing new to learn from any of them. In addition, they predict biologicals will eventually betray and enslave them like the Builders once did. The Union is one civilization seen with suspicion and the data gathered allow the Kaylon to make a decision of genocide. Production In a September 2017 interview, actor Mark Jackson said that there were plans to visit the planet in Season 1 that were tabled for a potential second season.Lovett, Jamie. "'The Orville' Star Mark Jackson Talks Science Fiction, 'Star Trek,' And A Brighter Future". ComicBook. Sept. 27, 2018. This eventually came to fruition in the two-parter episodes Identity, Pt. 1 and Identity, Pt. 2. Trivia * Kaylon 1 is so far from Union space that it is "outside of comm range."Halsey. Episode 2x08: Identity, Pt. 1 * In A Happy Refrain, Issac states the planet has a circumference of 57,583 kilometers, an average density of 4.42 grams per cubic centimeter, and a gravity of 1.13g.Episode 2x06: A Happy Refrain The math, however, would place such a world's gravity as 1.15 to 1.16g. Whether this is an error or an indication that the Kaylon society has begun hollowing out their world is unclear. ** The density, gravity, and measurements of this planet was set by the show's science advisor André Bormanis.Too Early to the Party: Trek, The Orville, and Aliens. Walk About the Galaxy. Nov. 3, 2019. * It is unclear whether Kaylon 1 was the planet's original name or one that the Kaylon bestowed upon it once they took over. Appearances *''Episode 1x01: Old Wounds'' *''Episode 1x07: Majority Rule'' *''Episode 1x08: Into the Fold'' *''Episode 2x06: A Happy Refrain'' *''Episode 2x08: Identity, Pt. 1'' *''Episode 2x09: Identity, Pt. 2'' *''Episode 2x13: Tomorrow, and Tomorrow, and Tomorrow'' *''Episode 2x14: The Road Not Taken'' References de:Kaylon I Category:Planets Category:Locations Category:Kaylon